Avengers:Seperated
by Heatwaveismyrescuebot
Summary: After being separated from her father,Hannah looks for her father with the help from her friends.will she be able to find Tony?
1. Chapter 1

**my second marvel fanfic...the first one was just horrible. This story is about Hannah lillian stark. she is separated from tony and leaves and stays with her best friend Brooklyn and her father Captain America. find out if she ever finds her father.**

 **/Hannah's P.O.V/**

my name is Hannah lillian stark. I am the daughter of tony stark,yes I know lucky me. it hasn't been luck as I thought it would be. Dad has been pushing me to focus on my powers.

"Hey kid." My father,tony stark said ruffling my hair.

"Dad!please!" I exclaimed.

"You OK?"He asked.

" oh sure."I replied sarcastically.

"This is about the suit isn't it?" Dad asked.

I sighed." Dad..I'm getting tired of working on my powers all day."I groaned feeling the bruise that I got last week.

"Hannah,what if theirs another villan?besides,you can't spend your time at Brooklyn's all day!" Dad explained.

I crossed my arms and blew my hair outof my face.

"dad.I'm 13 years old what could happen? "I asked.

My father sighed."You have to promise me you'll use the suit in case anything bad happens." Dad said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"I'm going to brooklyns". I yelled.

" oh for the love of God."Dad mumbled." Wait!"

I stopped as soon as my dad called me back.

"Take Jarvis with you just in case.!" Dad yelled throwing me Jarvis.

"Awesome!thanks dad!" I exclaimed hugging my father.

 **LATER**

 **/Brooklyn's P.O.V/**

I started to play a game on my Xbox until I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" My father,Steve asked.

"Probably Hannah." Brooklyn replied opening the door."and I was right!"

"Hey Hannah."Dad said.

" hey Steve."Hannah groaned.

"You OK?" I asked.

"No...my dad wants me to work on my suit." I replied.

"Ah,Tony's a hard worker that's all." I said.

"I he wants me to be ready for anything." I explained.

"That is true miss hannah".Jarvis said.

" oh, Hi Jarvis...wait!JARVIS?!"I yelled.

" dad...wanted me to bring him." Hannah said.

"Yeah no kidding!he scared the crap out of me!"I exclaimed.

Dad chuckled seeing me surprised this hasn't happened in years.

"haven't seen you like that since you were 10" Dad said.

"Dad. I'm 14 years old." I growled.

A beep was then heard on dad's monitor and black widow showed.

"Yes scarlet?" Dad asked.

"We have a I mean a BIG problem." Black widow said.

"Where are you?" Dad asked.

"Downtown." Black widow replied.

"All right." Dad said calling the others.

"Guys,we have a problem to deal with". Dad explained.

 **Like it?let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

After **going to Brooklyns house,black widow calls in about something up in the sky.I am not very good at the story says it I forgot that Captain America lives in the avengers tower.I fraggin suck at this.**

 **/Steve's P.O.V/**

"girls put your suits and gear on black widow needs our ,tell your father somethings happening downtown."I explained.

Hannah nodded and got JARVIS out of her pocket.

" JARVIS,contact dad and tell him somethings happening downtown."Hannah explained.

"Yes ma'am'." JARVIS said.

I smiled and grabbed my iron suit and went upstairs to change.

 **MINUTES LATER**

"what's going on?"Hannah asked as we got to downtown.

"Look up there." Black widow said pointing we all looked up.

" **HOLY SHIT!THAT IS A BIG ASS PLANE!"** Brooklyn yelled.

"Woah!...language!" I exclaimed.

"Again?dad?" Brooklyn asked.

'"Im sorry."I said.

"Avengers!let's find out what's in there." Tony said.

"Fuck!" Hannah mouthed."brooklyn!need a hand?"Hannah asked Brooklyn as she flew into the air.

"Sure!" Brooklyn replied grabbing my hand as we head up to the ship.

"Dad?where are we?" Hannah asked.

"Seems like some plane of some sort." Ironman mumbled.

"Whatever it is this place is dark." I said.

Ironman facepalmed and shook his head." sure."

"I'm just saying!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes ." a familiar voice said.

"It's coming from over there!" Tony exclaimed pointing to the left.

"Umm...dad here's JARVIS." Hannah said giving Tony JARVIS.

Tony smirked.

"Here.I want to give you a replica of JARVIS but its name is MERCY." Tony explained giving his daughter the replica.

"Excuse me but are we done with the father daughter stuff?!" Elaine asked.

"I swear to god Elaine I will shoot you!" Hannah yelled powering up her chest and hand repulsors.

Elaine backed away and put her hands up in defense not wanting to get shot for the millionth time.

"Over here!" Hawkeye exclaimed as we followed him.

"This again?!" Thor yelled.

"Hello everyone." Loki said evily.(some day I will make him just not in this story.)

"What do you want Loki?"Tony asked.

" oh nothing.I just wanted to take a stroll downtown. "Loki said.

" by harming people?!"Hannah growled.

"That is quite one." Loki said patting her head."anyways,that isn't my real plan. See this machine?"loki asked as all of us looked at it confused.

"I will use it to rule the world." Loki explained.

"We won't let you do that!" I growled.

"Avengers!destroy that machine!" Tony commanded.

"I think...NOT!" Loki exclaimed aiming the weapon and shooting it at us except Brooklyn,Hannah and Elaine.

"DAD!" Hannah,Brooklyn and Elaine shouted.


End file.
